Musical meme USUK
by Agni-chan
Summary: 10 canciones, 10 pequeños drabbles...y cuando digo realmente son pequeños. Denle una oportunidad a esta noob.


_afsdafsdfadsfadsfad Holi, aquí publicando mi primer texto de hetalia...bueno, drabbles que debo decir me costó mucho escribir porque soy mala para hacer algo en un tiempo determinado y tan corto como es una canción pero bueno_

_Lo del meme lo saque del que hiso bickyta lovegood cullen o3o, y yo igual hice USUK pero no es que le haya copiado sino que fue lo primero que me salió ;A;. Igual esto lo hago como diversión y entretención para mi cerebro mientras espero que cargue el capítulo de Jake the Dad de Adventure Time y por suerte lo encontré en YT *3*._

_En fin, aquí las rules o3o_

**_1. Coloca tu reproductor de Música en aleatorio o random._**

**_2. Escribes durante el momento que dura la canción. ¡Nada de trampas! ¡Juega limpio!_**

**_3. Simplemente, diviértete. Tu imaginación y la velocidad de tus dedos harán lo demás_**

**_Disclaimer_**_: Hetalia es Himaruya Hidekaz. Las canciones son de sus respectivos compositores. Las historias que salieron son culpa mía._

**_Pareja:_**_ USXUK_

**_Advertencia_**_: pues, horrores ortográficos, mala argumentación, weadas sin sentido _

* * *

**1.-Red Stars (Space Lab Mix)-The Birthday Massacre:**

Ese no era su colonia. Era una falsificación, una copia, el no podía ser el mismo América que había criado con tanto cariño y amor como lo había hecho. Pero que fue lo que sucedió para que todo terminase así con ellos dos en medio de ese campo bajo la lluvia.

América le estaba apuntando con aquel mosquete. Inglaterra se encontraba derrotado frente a él. América había ganado la guerra. Inglaterra perdió a su nación. No, él no perdió a América, él perdió a Alfred; o eso era lo que los vacíos ojos el otro le decían.

Alfred ya no estaba ahí.

**2.-Our Solemn Hour-Within Temptation**: (dafuq!? really?!)

A esas alturas nada se podía hacer ya. Como puedo ser tan ciego para no darse cuenta a lo que se dirigía todo esto? Aquel no era un atentado normal. Todo fue calculado para iniciar la tercera guerra: el ataque a Italia, las informaciones recibidas, los pequeños atentados a cada país del mediterráneo, todo!

Ahora las grandes potencias y las consecuencias después de todo lo ocurrido. Rusia y China con su economía pudieron mantenerse. Japón igual pudo pero eso no significo que no fuese dañado. Europa fue muy afectada pero no tanto como el pobre de Estados Unidos.

-Tenías que hacerte el héroe. _Idiot._

**3.-Whisper-Evanescence:** (Por favor! Una fácil es mucho pedir!?)

-No los cierres! No cierres los ojos Iggy!

América se encontraba gritando junto a un mal herido Inglaterra. No supieron cuándo ni como pero aquel camión-bomba explotó justo cerca de donde se encontraban. Para mala suerte de Inglaterra fue quien recibió el mayor impacto por la explosión. América se lamentaba junto al ex-imperio. Lo llevaría corriendo al hospital pero su pierna izquierda fue dañada igual.

-No los cierres!-Inglaterra tenia el pulso muy bajo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre a causa de las heridas provocadas en la explosión. América sentía como lo iba perdiendo, como su amado ingles iba soltando sus últimos respiros.

-Ya no puedo más.-Inevitablemente Arthur los cerro para no volverlos a abrir otra vez.

**4.-Malchik Gay-t.A.t.U:**

Ahí iba otra mañana de la joven Emily, la cual no dejaba de soltar suspiros cada vez que podía.

Arthur era todo un caballero, eso era lo que pensaba Emily. Era atento, cortes, elegante, era todo el paquete Ingles soñado para las damas, adornado con unas lindas y grandes cejas. Lo único malo era...

-¡Arthur!-Una estruendosa pero conocida voz para la rubia se acercaba al inglés. De inmediato se dejó ver que se trataba de Alfred F. Jones, capitán del equipo de futbol de su escuela y hermano mayor de la chica.

-¡Idiot!¡Deja de gritar tanto!-Arthur le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza, el cual recibió la inmediata respuesta del americano la cual consistía en lloriqueos para intentar que el angloparlante de ojos verdes se arrepintiera de aquella acción. Lo cual tuvo un efecto exitoso recibiendo un pequeño beso en los labios de parte de Arthur.

Emily solo se limitaba a observar como ambos chicos se iban juntos y abrazados por los pasillos de la escuela.

Exacto, el único defecto en Arthur era que él era gay, y para colmo estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor. Al destino sí que le encanta la Ironía.

**5.-Planet****Hell-Nightwish:**

**"Un mundo muerto Un camino oscuro" **

-¿Dónde estoy?

Un chico rubio se levanta en medio de un lugar inundado en el caos, donde por donde mirase vería sufrimiento y dolor infernal. Llantos desgarrados de mujeres, gritos ensordecedores de hombres, lamentos de niños que combatían por sus vidas en aquel lugar maldito.

Sus ojos verdes no pueden creer lo que ven. Tanto dolor, tanta matanza, todo reunido en un solo lugar.

Inmediatamente trata de pellizcarse para verificar si aquello no es una horrible pesadilla pero algo lo detiene.

-Es inútil que lo intentes.-Una voz se escuchó detrás del chico, haciendo que un gran escalofrió bajase por su espina. De inmediato giro para quedar cara a cara con un par de profundos y destellantes ojos azules que lo observaban interesado aunque se distrajo para ver que su acompañante tenía un par de enormes alas oscuras como la noche, al igual que su cabello. La cola junto con las alas y el par de cuernos que pudo divisar en la cabeza de aquel ser lo llevaron a la conclusión de que estaba en frente de un demonio.

-¿Quién eres?¿Que hago aquí?-El chico estaba asustado, pero más por el lugar que por tener a aquel engendro del mal por así decirlo, ya que por alguna razón se sentía atraído a él.

-Mi nombre es Alfred, aunque algunos humanos tontos me confunden diciéndome Asmodeo, pero da igual. Solo te puedo decir que...**_Bienvenido al Infierno!_**

**__****6.-Antichlorobenzenen-Kasane Teto & Namine Ritsu:**

El androide de ojos azules canta una extraña canción. Día y noche, buscando su significado, buscando el pecado escondido dentro de esta.

-¿Qué es lo que está _bien_ y lo que está _mal_? ¿Tú lo sabes, Arthur?

El androide le pregunta.

El androide te pregunta.

Debes darle una respuesta

-Lo _"Bueno"_ está bien y lo "_Malo_" también está bien.

Arthur le respondió.

Tú le respondiste.

El tiempo pasa en ese lugar.

-Duele mucho.

-Deberías dormir.-El Androide le aconsejo al anciano que estaba sentado bajo el cerezo.

-Es extraño que hoy no me hayas preguntado nada.

-Trataba de descubrir lo que quería saber por mí mismo, sin preguntar.

-Que es lo que quieres saber, Alfred?

-Cuál es el significado de la vida.

**7.-All I Need-Within Temptation:**

Se sentía frágil. Cualquiera se sentiría frágil entre los brazos de aquel chico.

Arthur era frágil, muy frágil, y Alfred solo empeoraba la situación haciéndolo sentir mas frágil aun.

Arthur se apegaba cada vez más al cuerpo del menor, como si se fuera a desplomar si lo soltaba, y eso es lo que de seguro pasaría si lo hacía.

Alfred solo lo abrazaba de la manera más delicada que podía, como si el chico entre sus brazos estuviese hecho del más delicado cristal. Alfred recordaba que esa fue la primera impresión que el chico ingles le había dado cuando lo vio.

-Gracias.-Alfred escucho que aquello salió débilmente de la boca de Arthur que tenía pegado su rostro contra su pecho para no ver el sonrojo que tenía en ese momento.

-eh? Pero, por qué?

-Por hacer de mi corazón un mejor lugar.

**8.-Ristaccia-Zethbach:**(fuck!)

Escuchar aquella voz era extraño. Nunca había escuchado algo igual. Las sensaciones que le causaba a aquel chico eran más extrañas aun. Saltar, correr, trepar, destruir, ¿cómo una voz puede causar toda esa marea de sensaciones en alguien? eso era lo que Alfred se preguntaba cuando descubrió de donde venía aquella voz.

**9.-The Crow, The Owl And The Dove-Nightwish:**

-¿Qué eres?

El pequeño se acercó a aquel ave de color oscuro que resaltaba en el paisaje nevado del bosque en donde se encontraba. Aquel ave le parecía magnifica. Tan orgullosa, majestuosa y misteriosa que lo hacía sentirse atraído a tocarla. El pequeño estiro una de sus pequeñas manos para tratar de tocar al animal pero este retrocedió.

-No temas. Me llamo Alfred y puedes confiar en mí.

-_En serio?_

-Si!-El pequeño respondió alegre, sin inmutarse de haber escuchado a aquella ave hablar.

El ave se elevó un poco, maravillando a Alfred con su vuelo, para luego ser envuelta en un tornado de nieve para luego mostrar que el ave ya no estaba, sino en su lugar había un joven de cabellos dorados, ojos verdes bajo un par de tupidas cejas y un traje oscuro que hacia resaltar su pálida piel.

El pequeño no podía más que estar maravillado ante aquello. El joven se le acerco a Alfred para extenderle su mano.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Arthur.

**10.-Twiright Prank-Kagamine Twins:**

-¡Yo seré el día y tú la noche!-El pequeño Alfred se levantó frente a un pequeño Arthur en aquella playa haciendo tal extraña declaración.

-¿¡Y por qué yo debo ser la noche!?-Arthur le recrimino a Alfred aquello.

-Porque eres un amargado y el día es demasiado alegre como para ser comparado contigo.

-Pues no me gusta así.

-Ok, yo seré la heroica noche y tu serás el bello y gruñón día.

-¡Yo no soy gruñón!-Arthur grito sonrojado aquello ya que le apenaba un poco que dijera que era "bello" y su enojo era para ocultar aquello.

Alfred solo reía ante la reacción de Arthur aun cuando no entendía realmente la causa del enojo. Arthur cada vez se ponía del color del cielo en aquel atardecer. Para disminuir su vergüenza amenazo a Alfred con golpearlo si no paraba de reírse.

-Lo hare si me atrapas.-Dicho esto salió corriendo mientras era perseguido por Arthur.

Ambos eran tan distintos pero aun así eran muy unidos, y todo aquello nació en el crepúsculo de aquella tarde en la playa.

* * *

fsadfasdfadsfadfsadf mi cerebro se fundió A;

Me costó mucho hacer esto ya que la mayoría de las canciones eran cortas y mi cabeza es muy lenta para procesar bien una historia, así que si alguna queda confusa es mi culpa ;A;


End file.
